In the Forest
by KillMyBoyfriend
Summary: Inuyasha decides to catch up with the shichinitai by himself when the rest are resting. Soon he sees two well known members of the group but they have something else interely in their minds than the angry dog hanyou.  Some yaoi, sorry bad summary.


**So, this is actually something I wrote few years ago and this a redone version. Inuyasha gets annoyed to his teammates and goes after Shichinintai by himself to see what their up to. (Some yaoi.)**

* * *

"Inuyasha!"

Dog hanyou stopped and turned to look at the demon slayer behind him: "What?". Sango furrowed her eyebrows frustrated but decided it's better not to start yelling back: "Maybe we should rest?"

"You cant be serious" Inuyasha narrowed his eyes: "With this speed we'll never catch up them." "You have to be joking. Rest of us cant just go own like this…!"

"I agree with Sango" Miroku interrupted before a fight break out "I think all of us need rest."

Dog hanyou snorted annoyed, monk and the demon slayer had a point, alone the fact that Sango had brought up everyone being exhausted even though she was the best trained of them said something. "Fine! Rest if you have to!" he scowled finally.

"Thank god! Finally!" Kagome sighed leaning to her knees: "We're all in hurry, but you really shouldn't be that stubborn sometimes…!"

"If I weren't this stubborn you'd all be dead" hanyou said back and kept on walking. "Inuyasha! Were are you going?" the school girl called after him.

Inuyasha turned to look back bored "To track down those bastards" then he run off ignoring annoyed yells behind him.

.

After rushing pointlessly in the forest for a while, long enough to lost all the scent of his partners, Inuyasha started thinking maybe it wasn't good idea to leave by himself after all. It's wasn't that he was afraid of the seven men but if there were more than one or two he might need back ups.

And just when he least needed it there was the familiar scent of graveyard soil.

.

"How much you think we have time before they notice us sneaking away?"

Younger of two shichinintai looked at his partner raising an eyebrow amused: "Since when have you been worrying over things like that?"

"I'm not. But I just thought if I'd remind you of being in hurry we could stop here" another replied shrugging his shoulders. "They wont follow they have other things to worry. …For example all that sake that was left there" then wide smirk spread on his face and he kissed the younger one teasingly. The kiss was luckily answered but that was all luck he got yet.

"Let's just go bit farther. I know they probably wont follow us, but I've always respected privacy bit more than you". And two men continued their walk, soon stopping, completely unaware of battle ready hanyou watching them from distance.

.

Inuyasha stared at the two men in front of him, hand ready to pull out tessaiga when they'd notice him. But time passed and both of them seemed completely unaware of him. Dog hanyou was just about to sneak away to warn others, when he saw something that made him froze right there. The mercenaries were kissing. What freaked him out even more was how it almost seemed loving and passionate, instead of plain lust that could be expected from people like them.

The sentences such as "How long has it been?" and "Two long" were already alarming enough, but he couldn't make him self move away even when their clothes started dropping down, and paler of the men spread his yukata on the ground so they had something to lay on.

Inuyasha's ears turned down, yet he still couldn't explain why was the scene so shocking to him. He had met Jakotsu before, he had expected that something like this was going on. Just not with these two.

"Suikotsu…!" Renkotsu called huskily and soaked his hands to claw-bearer messed up hair pulling him in yet another kiss. Suikotsu eagerly answered the kiss and continued on kissing his lovers neck, moving downwards. Soon he stopped to get rid of their unneeded hakamas.

Inuyasha testified all of this. The strange mix of love and lust, through the foreplay to the final climax of claw-bearer taking his partner.

"That was fun…" Suikotsu sighed relaxed laying down next to his love. Renkotsu smirked: "Yes it was." They gave each other final kiss before starting to get up and get their clothes, when sudden snap behind the trees got their attention. "Jakotsu…?" fire breather already called out annoyed, but he was completely caught by a surprise when instead of their over curious teammate there was a white haired hanyou in the bushes.

"What the…?" Renkotsu gasped sharply and quickly reached for his hakama, face red over embarrassment and anger. Suikotsu growled to himself and grabbed his claws from the ground. But both of the shichinintai were too slow and Inuyasha left the place as quickly as he could.

.

Slowly Inuyasha made his way back to the place where others had camped.

"Well look who came back" the little fox youkai said loudly when he spotted hanyou.

"Hi" Inuyasha said absently, not even bothering to snap anything back at the kid.

"Inuyasha, everything okay?" Kagome asked worried, when his denied-crush just sat grumpily down next to the monk.

"Did you ran into Jakotsu?" Miroku raised an eyebrow, not sure was he worried or amused.

"You know…" Inuyasha sighed deeply: "…I sort of wished I just would have"

**

* * *

**

**I know this definitely isn't the brightest thing that has come out from my mind but reviews are always welcome and appreciated. **

**Also I apologize all the possible writing mistakes.**


End file.
